minestrappolationfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Page
Summary Minestrappolation is a Minecraft overhaul mod, designed to add a ton of new content to the game while still making it all feel cohesive with Vanilla Minecraft. Soul Ore.png Blazium Ore.png Sunstone Ore.png Titanium Ore.png Torite Ore.png Meurodite Ore.png Uranium Ore.png Tin Ore.png Plutonium Ore.png Copper Ore.png "Minestrapp" (for those of you who don't have time for suffixes) adds an extremely wide array of content to the game: ranging from Berry Bushes to Ore Crushers, Hang Gliders to Zelda-style Heart Containers, and infinite Snow machines to mineable Bedrock. The mod started as just another "More Ores" mod, but has since grown into what can only be described as an entire mod pack crammed into one unified mod. Far from the minuscule amount of content it started with, Minestrapp now contains 9 new, biome-specific Stone varieties, dozens and dozens of new decorative blocks, 11 new Ores, 8 new Tool/Armor sets, 2 new biomes, each with their own new tree type, 10 new "utility blocks", dozens of new food types, and a whole mess of other miscellaneous content not even mentioned here. In an effort to improve the cohesiveness between Minestrapp and Vanilla Minecraft, the mod also edits several Vanilla features and mechanics as well. Many Vanilla blocks and items now have altered/improved textures and models, which help them blend in a bit better with the overall Vanilla aesthetic (since, let's be real, there are definitely some Vanilla textures that look a bit out of place in Vanilla itself). Additionally, several Vanilla crafting recipes have been removed/changed in order to balance gameplay a bit better. The most notable changes are in Wood and Stone decorative blocks -- most of which are now crafted on Minestrapp's Carpenter's Bench and Stonecutter. If you ever find yourself wondering things like, "Why can't I craft a bed???", try using one of those two blocks instead of a Crafting Table. About While browsing, please keep in mind that this Wiki is a MASSIVE work-in-progress. Seriously, we started this wiki like 3 years ago and it's still not even remotely finished, up to date, or even very useful. With the enormous amount of changes from Minestrapp 3 to Minestrapp 4, we're going to try and get this a bit more up-to-date, but we can't really promise how fast we'll be updating it. In the mean time, if there's anything in the mod that you have questions about, don't hesitate to ask by leaving a comment on our Minecraft Forums page (linked below). If you have any suggestions or feature requests for the mod, leave those there too. We won't add everything that gets suggested, but if you suggest something that's not going to take months to code and actually fits the Vanilla theme, there's a decent chance we might add it. Credits The following users are responsible for the creation and maintenance of the mod. Thewerty1124 - Lead coder for Minestrappolation 4. Delocuro - Concept creator, texture artist, and also sometimes I code things. Clashsoft - Created Clashsoft Lib and coded a lot of Minestrapp 3. SoBiohazardous - Founder and previous coder. Links The download links for the mod, as well as additional pictures and information can be found in our Minecraft Forum thread. Leave us a comment and like the page if you enjoyed the mod! FORUM PAGE If you don't want to mess with download links there, however, all of our major releases can be found on our github downloads page here: DOWNLOADS Also, we have these cool things called Nightly Builds now! Every time we push a change to GitHub, it gets automatically built into a new, playable version of the mod. Since they're in-progress versions, there's no guarantee of how stable these builds are. However, they do let you test all of our upcoming content before it's officially released, so they're a good option if you enjoy testing out new stuff and finding bugs for us. NIGHTLY BUILDS Encounter a bug, crash, or some other thing we should fix? The best way to report bugs is by posting issues on our GitHub. You'll need to create an account, but posting issues on GitHub ensures that we'll actually remember to fix them. It also lets you view all the issues other people have posted, so you can see if someone's already told us about the bug you ran into. GITHUB ISSUES PAGE Aside from this wiki, you may also find more information on the mod in our official Features List. Prior to Minestrapp 4, the Features List was our main tool as developers for keeping track of all the mod's content. It's not as up to date now as it once was, but a lot of the information has remained the same, so much of it is still useful. Browsing through that monstrous text document should at least give you an idea of the content this mod has to offer, as well as a bunch of the stuff we have planned for the future. FEATURES LIST Information Okay, here's the actual information navigation stuff. Keep in mind, half of these pages don't exist yet. Hopefully they will soon though, since we're doing our best to get the wiki updated again. Vanilla Changes Blocks Items Recipes Game Mechanics Contact Us! For progress updates and such, follow @MinestrappDev on Twitter! We post development screenshots and info there fairly frequently, so it's a good place to check if you don't want to sift through all our GitHub commits. If you do, however, want to sift through all our GitHub commits, be sure to check out our GitHub repository! There you can see every single change we make to the code -- which sometimes includes textures and setup for planned future features, as well as small, sneaky features that we don't mention in our change logs. Also, follow the Minecraft Forum page if you use MC Forums. We post all of our major, text-heavy update posts there.Category:Browse Category:Infobox templates